Snipe's birthday
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Slight slash BlinkMush & SpotRace It's Snipe's bithday!


A/N: Okay, this story might not make any sense.because I was online like last night, and my little sister Danielle (a.k.a. Obsessed wit' Aaron Lohr on Fanfiction.net) was looking up Newsies stuff, and she found out that today is Matthew Fields's birthday. So, I stayed up and at about Midnight I decided to write him a story, and this is it. The Pig Latin is translated in the parentheses ( ). It has slash in it, so if you don't like it then don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies, but I wish I did.  
  
Snipe's Birthday  
  
Jack walked into the bunkroom with a smile on his face, "Heya Snipeshooter, How are you?"  
  
"Eyha Ackja, Eisa istja inefa, anktha orfa in'aska!" (Heya Jack, Ise fine thanks for askin') Snipe said quickly smiling.  
  
Jack shook his head, confused. He was even more confused when he heard Mush's voice from Blink's bed saying, "Inkbla, Ia ovela ouya." (Blink, I love you)  
  
Jack turned around to exit again when he saw Spot. 'Thank goodness,' he thought 'he might be sane.' "Hey Spot, Why ain't you in Brooklyn?"  
  
"Eisa Otspa Onlonca in'taa Ia? Eisa ada ostma espectedra ewsienea ina Ewna Orkya, in'taa Ia? Eisa anca oda inganytha Ia annawa an'tca Ia?" (Ise Spot Conlon ain't I? Ise da most respected newsie in New York ain't I? Ise can do anything I wanna can't I?) Spot questioned.  
  
"Okay, I need a fag." Jack started to fill around from a cigarette. ((A/N: A fag is the English word for cigarette.and since Christian Bale is English, I thought it would be funny))  
  
Blink looked off of his bed to see Spot. "Eyha Aceyra, ourya oyfriendba isa ackba." (Hey Racey, your boyfriend is back)  
  
"Utspa upa Inkbla! Ustja ause'ca ourya oyfriendba ivesla ereha!" (Shut up Blink! Just 'cause your boyfriend lives here!) Race screamed.  
  
Even though Jack was unaware why he could tell that Mush's face was almost as red as Jack's bandana, when it was clean that is.  
  
"Ouya eavela yma Ushma uttaoa istha!" (You leave my Mush outta this) Blink yelled as he slipped an arm around Mush's waist.  
  
Spot walked over to Race's bed then turned to look over to Snipeshooter, "Appyha Irthdayba. Oesda Owboyca owkna outaba etha anpla, aya owkna, ourya iftga?" (Happy Birthday. Does Cowboy know about the plan, ya know, your gift?)  
  
Snipe looked at Spot confused, "Uhha, oda ouya eanma etha olewha Igpa Atinla ingtha?" (Huh, do you mean the whole Pig Latin thing?"  
  
Blink looked down at him, "Ona, Otspa eansma etha ingtha outaba oursya anda Ace'sra ightna onightta." (No, Spot means the thing about yours and Race's night tonight.)  
  
Spot laughed as Race hit Blink with a pillow, and Mush looked even more confused than Jack, well, not really since Jack couldn't understand Pig Latin to begin with.  
  
"Atwha eara ouya alkingta outaba, Inkbla?" (What are you talking about, Blink?) Mush looked at Blink, who smiled kindly to him.  
  
"Utsha upa, Ushma, ouya eara oota uteca ota alkta." (Shut up, Mush, you are too cute to talk." Blink said.  
  
"Atw-" (wha-) Mush began, but was cut off by the feeling of Blink's lips up against his own.  
  
Jack breathed a sigh of relief when Davey walked in, "Thank goodness, finally someone who's sane."  
  
"Ya, so." Davey answered smiling at him.  
  
Snipe walked up to him, "Iha!" (Hi!)  
  
"Ywha eara ouya eakingspa Igpa Atinla?" (Why are you speaking Pig Latin?) Davey asked as Jack glared at him.  
  
"Ause'ca it'sa ema irthdayba anda it'sa ema esentpra." ('cause it's me birthday and it's me present.) Snipe said with a smile.  
  
"Idda ouya ellta Ackja?" (Did you tell Jack?) Davey asked.  
  
"Aya, Ia oldta eryoneeva astla ightna." (Ya, I told everyone last night) Snipe said still smiling, "Otspa aswa eneva ereha." (Spot was even here)  
  
"Utba, Ackja aswa ata yma ouseha, on'tda ouya ememberra?" (But Jack was at my house don't you remember?) Davey asked.  
  
"Oha aya!" (Oh ya!) Snipe looked at Jack, "orrysa anma." (Sorry man)  
  
Davey looked at Jack, who was grumbling something about needing a fag and staring at the ground. "Don't worry Jack, they are only speaking Pig Latin because it's Snipe's birthday and it is what he wanted as a gift."  
  
"Oh, that makes sense." Jack looked around and heard strange sounds coming from Race's and Blink's Bunk bed ((A/N: incase you haven't noticed they share one.Blink has top and Race has bottom)) 'Man, it really wasn't a good idea for their bunks to be connected,' he thought quickly, 'Whoever came up with that idea should be shot.wait.it was my idea so never mind.'  
  
Davey grinned, "You can come to my house if you want."  
  
"I'd love to, anything to get away from this!" Jack answered leaving as he added, "Happy Birthday Snipeshooter!"  
  
A/N: So, how was it? I know it sucked, and you can tell me so in a review if you want. It's just kinda hard to believe that Snipeshooter is 27 today.or the guy who played him is. 


End file.
